Weihnachten bei Familie Potter
by Baerchen
Summary: OneShot!Ich denke der Tite sagte alles, was ihr braucht.


Hey ihr alle, ich habe noch eine Weihnachstgeschicht und hoffe das sie eugefällt.

**Verzicht:** Ich verdiene damit kein Geld, denn Mir gehört nicht _Warner Brothers, _noch ist mein Name JKR. Ich will euch nur ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk machen. Ich hoffe euch freut es!

* * *

**Weihnachten bei Familie Potter **

„Mine, wirklich. Ich denke das es genügend Geschenke sind," sagte Harry seufzend, als Hermine den Baum betrachtete.

„Ja, aber..."

„Kein aber," unterbrach er sie. „Alles ist perfekt."

„Es ist das erste Weihnachten von unserem Sohn. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an die ersten Weihnachten von Lily?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja. Es ging gerade noch. Außerdem werden sie mit Geschenken bombardiert, die sie aus der Zauberwelt bekommen. Wenn man ein Kind von Harry und Hermine Potter ist, hat es auch seine Vorteile."

„Ich weiss. Ich weiss. Aber..."

„Mine, kein aber. Es ist vollkommen. Komm lass und zu Bett gehen. Bitte?" sagte Harry, mit einem funken in den Augen.

„Oh, OK," sagte Hermine mit einem lächeln.

OoOoO

Diesen Morgen wurden Harry und Hermine von einem Wirbelwind geweckt, der auf ihrem Bett, auf und ab hüpfte. „Mom! Dad! Es ist Weihnachten!" schier Lily.

„Ja, Honey. Ist es," sagte Harry verschlafen. „Frohe Weihnachten," fügte er mit einem gähnen hinzu.

„Frohe Weihnachten!" sagte Lily aufgeregt.

„Pumpkin, warum gehst du nicht schon in die Stube und warest auf uns. Dann holen wir deinen Bruder, OK?" fragte Hermine.

„Okay, Mom!" und Lily lief los.

„Was für einen nette Art geweckt zu werden," seufzte Harry.

„Sie ist aufgeregt," sagte Hermine.

„Wirklich? Was war der wahre Grund?"

„Oh, lass gut sein! Erinnerst du dich nicht an die ersten Weihnachten, die du richtig genießen konntest?"

„Gut, ja."

„Und warst du nicht aufgeregt?" fragte Hermine.

„Selbstverständlich war ich das. Es war mein erstes Weihnachten mit dir. Ich hatte etwas zu feiern."

Hermine seufzte. Harry war hoffnungslos romantisch.

„Gut, sie hat auch etwas zu feiern. Sie hat ihre Eltern und ihren kleinen Bruder. Und viele Tanten und Onkel, die sie verderben," sagte Hermine.

„Okay, okay. Ich habe es jetzt verstanden. Lass und aufstehen, bevor sie ale Gescheenke auspackt," sagte Harry und küsste seine Frau sanft.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Mine."

„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry."

Als sie in das Wohnzimmer gingen, sahen sie Lily auf der Couch sitzen und die Geschenke betrachten. „Okay, Prinzessin, ich gehe deinen Bruder holen. Kannst du solange warten, bevor du die Geschenke öffnest?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, Dad," antwortete das kleine Mädchen.

Harry ging in das Kinderzimmer und holte, den bereits wachen Jungen.

„Bereit für Weihnachten?" fragte er den keinen Jungen und erhielt ein glucksen als Antwort.

Er ging mit James in das Wohnzimmer und musste lachen, als Lily von der Couch sprang und sich auf die Geschenke stürzte.

"Okay, Prinzessin. Du darfst sie öffnen," sagte Harry.

Lily öffnete schnell ihre Geschenke. Zum Vorschein kam ein Spielzeug Zauberstab, einige neue Kleidung, eine magische Babypuppe, ein Plüsch Gryffindors Löwen und einige neue Bücher (Wie die Mutter so die Tochter) , die Harry und Hermine ist als Gute Nacht Geschichte vorlesen konnten.

"Oh, danke Mom! Danke Dad!" rief sie.

„Gerne, Pumpkin," antwortete Hermine. „Okay Harry. Jetzt du."

Harry übergab Hermine James und begann seine Geschenke zu öffnen, aber sorgfältiger als Lily. Von Lily bekam er Schokoladenfrösche und vor Hermine einen neues Satz Roben (Smaragdgrün, passen zu seinen Augen). Das beste war aber der Stammbaum, den sie für die Potterfamilie gemacht hatte. Er ging bis in die Zeit von Godric Gryffindor zurück und endete mit klein Lily und James.

„Mine! Der ist großartig! Der muss ein vermögen gekostet haben!" rief er aus.

„Gut, weißt du, das ich mit einen wohlhabenden Mann verheiratet bin," lachte sie glücklich. „Nein, es ist wirklich ein Geschenk von mir und meinen Eltern."

Harry wischte sich einen keine Träne weg. „Ich liebe ihn. Und ich liebe dich," sagte er, während er sich zu ihr hinüberlehnte, um sie zu küssen.

„Oooh, knutsch, knutsch," neckte Lily sie.

Harry und Hermine wurden rot.

„Umm, okay Hermine. Öffne deine Geschenke!" sagte Harry und nahm ihr wieder das Baby ab.

Hermine setzte sich zu ihm auf den Baden und Öffnete das erste Geschenk, es war einen Schachtel Bertie Botst Bohnen, von Lily. Sie bekam auch einen neuen Satz Roben von Harry und viele Bücher. Hermine keuchte, als sie das letzte Päckchen öffnete. Es war ein Wunderschöner goldener Ring mit 4 Steinen. Zwei Rubinen, einen Saphir und einen Opal.

„Das ist eine Mutterring," erklärte er Hermine.

„Ich weiss. Meine Mutter hat auch einen," sagte sie mit einem keinen schluchzen in de Stimme.

„Das dacht ich. Denn weißt du auch, wofür die Steine Stehen?"

„Ja. Die Rubine stehen für dich und James, da euer Geburtstag im Juli ist. Der Opal ist für Lily, weil sie im Oktober Geburtstag hat und der Saphir ist für mich, richtig?"

„Du bist die intelligenteste Hexe, die ich kenn," sagte er. „Magst du ihn?"

„Ich liebe ihn," antwortete Hermine und weinte. „und ich liebe dich!" fügte sie hinzu und küsste ihn erneut.

„Genug geknutscht! Es ist Weihnachten! Lasst uns die Geschenke von James öffnen!" sagte Lily.

„Okay, Pumpkin, du hast recht," sagte Hermine und trocknete sich die Augen. „Möchtest du ihn das erste geben?"

„Ja!" antworte Lily und gab ihrem Bruder das erste Paket.

Das Baby starrte sie an.

„Weißt du Lily, vielleicht möchtest du ihm helfen, er ist noch ein bisschen zu kein?" fragte Harry.

„Okay, Dad."

So halfen Harry und Lily, James die Geschenke zu öffnen. Er bekam einen neuen Teddybären und eine schöne grüne Babydecke.

Sobald sich die Aufregung um die Geschenke gelegt hatte, aßen sie zu Frühstück und fingen an sich fertig zu machen, weil sie nach einige Besuche machen mussten. Sie stoppten erst bei den Weasleys, um zu sehen wie es der Gruppe von Rotschöpfen ging und dann waren sie bei Hermines Eltern z Abendessen.

Nachdem sie alle Geschenke nach Haus geschafft hatte und sie Kinder in ihren Betten lagen, waren sie ziemlich erschöpft.

Harry und Hermine gingen in ihr eingenes Bette, legten sich hin und kuschelten sich aneinander.

„Man, war das ein Tag," seufzte Harry.

„Ja, es ist schön, das wir wieder zu Hause sind." Stimmte Hermine zu .

Harry sagte nichts, aber Hermine wusste das er traurig war, wie seine Eltern die Feiertage nicht miterleben konnten.

„Harry, ich habe dich ganz doll lieb," flüsterte Hermine.

„Ich dich auch, Mine."

„Bekomme ich ein weiteres Weihnachtsgeschenk von dir?" fragte sie leise.

„Gern," antwortete er, küsste sie leidenschaftlich und schenkte ihr eine frohes Weihnachtsfest. (Da bleiben alle Phantasien für euch offen).

* * *

So und jetzt bitte den kleinen Knof drücken und mir euer Meinung schreiben.

Wenn ich die Chanc habe werde ich mich noch ma vor Weihnachten melden.

Bis dann eure Pupp.


End file.
